The Uninvited
by Arresting-Angeline
Summary: The ruffs and puffs got married and had a peaceful life until the uninvited Kare destroys it by taking their daughters away and killing them to take their power to rule the world. On their funeral day, puff and ruffs see their daughters' soul. They needed help so that they could escape from the underworld which is hell. Will the puffs and ruffs be able to save their kids ?
1. Prologue

**Hello welcome to my story, I hope you enjoy it and please if u like or dnt like plz let me knw ur opinions by reviewing****_ enjoyyy babes_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Life with me and my husband is so unfair. Not only with me but with my best friends and their husbands. Remember when we defeated Kare when we were thirteen years old, well we thought that we defeated him forever. But I guess we were so wrong, he came back when we were twenty years old. If you wonder why that late, the reason in to gain his wicked power back. We could not defeat him since he was really strong. He told us that when we bring children, actually daughters, he will take them away from us. But he is so wrong he will not take our babies back

Now I pregnant for 7 months so are my friends. Kare was still alive and threatening us. Brick, Butch and Boomer got really angry and went to kill Kare but they failed because he disappeared in a thin black particles. Now I hate to say this, but I am afraid, I can not bare my child being apart from me. Now I am sitting beside Brick while my head on his shoulder and his arms around my waist and the other on my belly.

"Brick I am scared" I looked at Brick with worried eyes

"I promise nothing bad is going to happen to our daughter " he assured me but I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen

"You know she is just a baby, she deserves to see the world and have a happy life, she does not deserve to live in a cold world"

"Momoko calm down we will figure this out together okay" he kissed my lips and slept. I couldn't sleep at all, nightmares after nightmares...

Characters:(Parents)

Momoko Jojo:

Age : 23 years old

Sex: Female

Likes: Brick, her family, best friends, brothers in law, soon to be born daughter, sweets, Reading

Dislikes: Kare, haters, fanboys, fangirls of Brick,vegetables,being bullied

Power puff clothes: black dress that reaches to her butt. Pink outline at the end and the beginning of the dress. A small hot pink jacket with a zipper on a side. She wears pink converse with black star on the left side

Her hair is a bun with a cute black bow.

Power: Blood and fire

Brick Jojo:

Age: 24 years old

Sex: Male

Likes: Momoko,his family, his brothers, his sisters in law, his soon to be born daughter, sweets,reading

Dislikes: Kare, guys looking at Momoko, fangirls, people bullying Momoko, vegetables

Rowdy ruff clothes: Red sleeveless t-shirt drawn on it a black dragon. Black pants with on of the side red pocket. Red converse with one black star on the left side

Power: Laser and fire

Miyako Jojo

Age: 23 years old

Sex: Female

Likes: Boomer, her family, her best friends, her brothers in law, her soon to be born daughter, fashion

Dislikes: Kare, creepy people, fanboys, bullies, sports

Power puff clothes:black dress that reaches to her butt. Blue outline at the end and the beginning of the dress. A small dark blue jacket with a zipper on a side. She wears blue converse with black star on the left side

Her hairs is down and has curls at the bottom. She has blue hairband.

Power: Water and Ice

Boomer Jojo

Age: 24 years old

Sex: male

Likes: Miyako, his family, his brothers, his sisters in law, his soon to be born daughter, drawing

Dislikes:Kare, creepy people, fanboys staring at Miyako, bullies, fangirls

Rowdy ruff clothes:Blue sleeveless t-shirt drawn on it a white waves. Black pants with on of the side blue pocket. Blue converse with one black star on the left side.

Power: water and electricity

Kauro Jojo

Age: 23 years old

Sex: female

Likes: Butch, her family, her best friends, her brother in law, her soon to be born girl, sports

Dislikes: Kare, girly stuff, fan boys, fan girls, bullies

Power puff clothes:black dress that reaches to her butt. Lime green outline at the end and the beginning of the dress. A small dark green jacket with a zipper on a side. She wears green converse with black star on the left side. Her hair is straight that reaches to her mid back with a small star on the left side of her hair.

Power: Earth and light

Butch Jojo

Age: 24

Sex: male

Likes: Kauro, his family, his brothers, his sisters in law, his soon to be born daughter, sports

Dislikes: Kare, fanboys looking at Kauro, fangirls, bullies

Rowdy ruff clothes:Green sleeveless t-shirt drawn on it a black tornado. Black pants with on of the side green pocket. Green converse with one black star on the left side.

Power: Earth and wind

Characters (little girls)

Katherine: she is the daughter of Brick and Momoko. She has dark orange hair that reaches to her back. She puts it in a bun with a small red bun on the side. She has amber eyes. She is hyper like her mother, pretty,hot and cute like both of her parents, she is not crazy boy like her mother used to be, she gets her strong personality from her dad

Bella: she is the daughter of Miyako and Boomer. She has bright blonde hair that reaches to her back and has curls at the bottom. She keeps them in pigtails like her mother used to do. She ties them with navy ribbons. She has dark blue eyes like her father. She is beautiful,cute and adorable like her mother. She likes fashion and drawing. She is nice and respectful like both of her parents, but gets easily angry like her father.

Lila: She is the daughter of Kauro and Butch. She has dark blue hair like her parents which is straight and keeps it in a low ponytail, she has forest green eyes like her dad. She is strong, athletic and pretty like her mother. She is tough and rough like both of her parents. She get easily angry and easily pissed of like her father.

Transformation:

Katherine: Dangerous Bonnie

She wears a short black pleated A-line skirt . At the bottom of that skirt there was dark orange flames. She wore dark orange sleeveless skinny shirt with black leather jacket on. She wore black converse with dark orange flames at the bottom

She has the power of fire, laser and blood

Bella:Daring Beauty

She wears short black pleated A-line skirt . At the bottom of the skirt there is turquoise waves . She wore turquoise sleeveless skinny shirt with black leather jacket kn. she wore black converse with turquoise waves at the bottom. She has the power of water, ice and lightning

Lila: Deft Barnie

She wears short black pleated A-line skirt. At the bottom of the skirt there was jungle green wind graphics. She wore jungle green sleeveless skinny shirt with black leather jacket on. She wore black converse with jungle green wave graphics at the bottom she has the power of Earth, sand and wind

Story plot

(Past)

The power puff girls z have defeated Kare when they were 13 years old. In these seven years they have met the boys of their dreams which were the rowdy ruff boys z. Of course it was unexpected. In the age of twenty the girls and the boys got engaged. Kare came back to life after that and threatened the boys and girls. He told the, he will take their daughters when they are 14 years old. He will kill their daughters to get their powers and kill and get rid of the boys and girls.

They tried to defeat him but they failed. After they got married Kare reappears and reminds them of the threat, the boys ( Brick, Butch, Boomer) get angry and try to defeat Kare but again he disappears in a thin air.

(Now)

Kare will come and take the baby of course after some fight with the power puff girls z and the rowdy ruff boys z . Kare will kill the girls and take their power. Momoko , Miyako and Kauro go crazy literally and cry all night and day but the boys could not do anything. Kare begins to destroy the world. On the funeral day of the girls, the ruffs and the puffs see three figures which were their daughters. They follow them up , the girls want their parents to help them get out of hell Kare had sent them. The ruffs call a witch to cast a spell so that their soul would be separated from their body and go to save the girls. There would be lots of blood and wounds and sadness and tears and shouting. Will the puffs and the ruffs be able to save their daughters? Will they ever be able to defeat Kare ?


	2. Hello!

**Thank you for the reviews and here you go. Read, enjoy and review. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Momoko's p.o.v

Ever since Katherine was born I have been around her all the time to protect her from Kare. She is today going to be 14 years old . She grew up so fast. I don't to lose her anyway. Kauro and Miyako are going to be here too. It is the birthday of Lila and Bella so we are celebrating their birthdays together. In my opinion, since we had a lot of fights about what flavor are we going to bring the cake ,I suggested that we bring three cakes each one of them having their favorite flavor.

The first cake was a rectangular chocolate cake with melted chocolate and strawberries on top odf it had also fruits and chocolate chips inside of the cake. This cake was for Katherine

The next cake was round shaped vanilla cake. It had smushed bananas inside of the cake and sliced bananas on top of was for Bella

The last cake was square shaped strawberry cake. Inside os the cake was layered chocolate strawberry pattern. On top of the cake there was strawberry jam. And this cake was for Lila

Those girls grew up quickly and fast. I took the soft drinks ,chips, sweets... The girls never had real friends, but even though they were cousins they usually consider themselves as best friends. That is so sweet and cute which reminds me of Kauro and Miyako And me when we were kids.

When I placed the food and drinks on the table, someone touched my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was Brick. He has grown to be hotter with his beard. He still has the fangirls which annoys me. Seriously haven't they seen we are married and have a daughter? Women these days...

"Hey babe" he smirked

"Hey" I said and he hugged by my waist. I missed him. I hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"Hey this is what I get ? I was one week away from this house and that means away from you and Katherine." He said

"Then whatever you want come and take it" I thought he needed food or something , he meant a kiss on lips. He kissed on my lips by force , his hands were still at my waist and my hands went to his neck. Ohhh I really miss that feeling. We didn't plan to part but we heard someone saying ewww.

"Ewwwwww" we turned our hands and saw it was Katherine staring at us with disgusted face

She was wearing sleeveless red dress that reached to her knee with white cotton short jacket on top with one red rose on the left. Her hair was in a bun with a red bow. She wore white converse.

Brick was wearing red shirt with black jacket on top. He wear jeans and red converse.

"Miss your daddy?" He asked her

"Yaay" she ran over him and jumped on him. Brick hugged her and spun her. I am still worried about her. I don't want to lose her

Suddenly the door bell rang and I was pretty sure they were Kaoru , Butch, Lila, Miyako, Boomer, Bella

Kaoru was wearing skinny jeans with sleeveless lime green shirt that had a big black skull on it. On top of it she had a black short jacket. She also wore black high tops

Butch wore a black shirt with a forest green clown skull. He also wore on top of it green leather man jacket wore black pants with forest green converse.

Lila wore black shorts on the side of it green skull. On top of it sleeveless green shirt with short black jacket with a green skull. She wore green converse

Miyako wore blue skirt around her waist a flower. She wore white sleeveless shirt with blue jacket on top. She wore blue high heels

Boomer was wearing jeans with black shirt with an angry smile on it with blue color and of course a blue jacket with blue converse

Bella was wearing white skinny shorts with blue sleeveless shirt that was written on it with white bold "BEAUTIFUL" she wore white short jacket. She wore blue sandals

"Hi guys" I greeted them with a big big hug

"AUNTIEE" Bella and Lila hugged me and kissed my cheek so I did to them. Katherine hugged Kaoru and Miyako and Butch and Boomer

"Come on in" suddenly Brick appeared from behind

Bella and Lila hugged Brick and that made me smile.

"Hey kids why don't you watch TV while we prepare the food" Miyako told the kids with that innocent smile

"YES MOMMY" Bella screamed and sat in the left corner of the red sofa.

"OKAY AUNTIE" Katherine and Lila yelled. Katherine sat in the middle and Lila sat in the right corner.

Bella got the remote and put the channel on a romantic movie

"EEEK THE NOTEBOOK I WANT TO WATCH IT" Bella jumped happily

"NO" Katherine and Lila screamed

"We are going to watch a fictional movie" Katherine said in a high voice

"NO KATHERINE WE ARE GOING TO WATCH A HORROR MOVIE" Lila screamed

"Guess who they remind me of?" I asked Miyako and Kaoru

"Us?" They asked

"Definitely" I smiled and they smiled

"Woah woah kids look we are going to be fair with everyone, here this is a good movie, there is romance, it is fictional, and it is a little bit horror" Brick suggested. That is my man

"Which movie?" Katherine , Lila and Bella asked with this cute amber eyes, forest green eyes, dark blue eyes respectively.

"I am number four" Brick said. The girls looked at each other and nodded. The movie began and we the parents entered the kitchen.

"What are we going to do? The girls are turning 14 and Him promised us he will come back" I said while trying to hld my tears back

"Yeah guys I mean they are just innocent as a little butterfly" Miyako said and tears began to fall. Boomer hugged her tightly to comfort her

"We will do anything to protect them girls" said Butch while eating the chips

"BUTCH CAN'T YOU WAIT, LEAVE THEM UNTIL WE CUT THE CAKE" Kaoru yelled at him and we laughed

"Guys do you mind me , Can I go change my clothes?"

"Yes of course" they said to me and I went to take a shower

...

When I finished I put a red shirt on with a big black heart on it. I wore black short skirt. I put high red socks with black outline at the top with red converse. I put my hair in a high ponytail with curls at the bottom . I put my red bow.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" i heard someone scream . This is Katherine's scream. Is it Kare?

I went down and went to the leaving room as fast as I could. I was going to fall from the stairs. As you know we have five stories. The first at the top is the attic where we put the unneeded stuff there. Next, there is our bedroom and two restrooms and one room for the guests. Then, there is the kitchen, one restrooms, the lunch room and the living room. Next,there is the salon and two restrooms . At the bottom there is the basement for the extra food, oil, gas and these kind of stuff. Plus we have a garage and a garden , and a playground, pool.

I work a doctor for diabetes , dietitian , and psychologist. Brick works at a gym for body building and giving shape to the body and he owns the gym. Plus he trains children for football and sometimes help people in 3D animating

Kaoru trains girls and boys karate and volleyball. She also trains big kids basketball.

Butch trains big boys and men MMA and Boxing. He is a coach in one of the biggest schools

Miyako is a fashion designer. She owns a shop full of cute dresses. She can do inner designs. Sometimes they ask her to be a photography and take pictures of her and celebrities

Boomer on the other hand is an artist. He also is director of famous movies and series. He teaches little kids how to play piano and how to paint

Now back to the topic, I rushed to the leaving room which was on the second floor. All I see was Butch holding Katherine upside down

"BUTCH !" i screamed he saw me and put Katherine. I turned my head to Brick and glared at him. He rubbed his back of his head and laughed a little.

"BRICK, how can you let him do that?" My eyes softened a little and Katherine said to me " Mom it is not like a satan is going to take me and my cousins to hell" after she said that my eyes widened and how could she possibly know that?

"Of course not honey but can you come please , me and your father is going to talk to you just for a second"

She frowned and nodded. She headed to the kitchen so did me and Brick

"What mom?" She asked with an angry tone

"What do you mean by that statement? " Brick asked

"NOTHING" she yelled at our faces, how dare she

"You are lying and do not tell me no cause I can see it from your eyes" I told her with a calm voice

"Fine every time I have some visions to the future and they come true. Other than that every night I have a nightmare that a stan named Kare will take me and Bella and Lila" she told us with her head down.m

"You can go and please now go call your aunts and uncles" Brick ordered

She nodded and went to call them. They came in quickly and told them what happened and they were surprised and more disappointed

"What are we going to do?" Miyako asked

"We are going to give them the belts and this is final decision" I told them and they nodded

" what belt?," we heard three familiar voices and we turn around and see Katherine, Bella and Lila


	3. SUPER STRENGTH GIRLS Z

**Thank you for being patient and plz review and read and enjoy**

Chapter 3

Momoko's

"What belts" my daughter Katherine questioning us while her cousins Lila and Bella behind her

"Well my dears, before you were born the Professor Untonuim created a Super Strength Girls z" Miyako said innocently

"Why?" Bella said in a confused

" when we were thirteen years old white Z rays hit us and we transformed into Power Puff Girls Z. Not only There was Z light But Black ones too. It hit some innocent people and turned them into vicious creatures. They tried so hard to destroy the country and take over the world but they failed because it was our duty to save the day. But now since we are parents and we can't take the job alone, these three belts will transform you into super heroes." Kaoru explained the story to them

"There is one thing you are forgetting Kaoru" Butch grinned

"Ughk don't remind me" Kaoru said in a disgusted tone

"Oh come on cupcake" Butch put a hand on her waist

"Not in front of the kids you dumbass" Kaoru slapped his hand away

"Oh honey" Butch whined like a baby

"Girls why don't you transform?" Miyako asked

They nodded

"DANGEROUS BONIE"

"DARING BEAUTY"

"DEFT BARNIE"

"SUPER STRENGTH GIRLS Z"

Bonnie wears a short black pleated A-line skirt . At the bottom of that skirt there was dark orange flames. She wore dark orange sleeveless skinny shirt with black leather jacket on. She wore black converse with dark orange flames at the bottom

Beauty wears short black pleated A-line skirt . At the bottom of the skirt there is turquoise waves . She wore turquoise sleeveless skinny shirt with black leather jacket kn. she wore black converse with turquoise waves at the bottom.

Deft Barnie wears short black pleated A-line skirt. At the bottom of the skirt there was jungle green wind graphics. She wore jungle green sleeveless skinny shirt with black leather jacket on. She wore black converse with jungle green wave graphics at the bottom

"Oh man why does it have to be a skirt" Barnie complained

"You remind us of your mother when she knew she was going to wear skirts during defeating the villains" I laughed

"Did you mom nag about it?" Barnie asked Kaoru

"Uh yes duh who likes skirts it is too girly" Kauro asked

"We do" Beauty, Miyako, Bonnie and I said together

"Girly girls" Kauro and Barnie said together and we rolled our eyes

"So what are our powers?"Beauty asked

" we still don't know guys we have to fight you so that we know" Brick replied

"And what are your powers" Bonnie asked

"Welll First

Miyako is Rolling Bubbles and she has the power of water

Boomer is Explosive Boomer and he has the power of lightning

Kauro is Powered Buttercup and she has the power of Earth

Butch is Strong Butch and he has the power of the wind

I am Hyper Blossom and I have the power of the blood

Brick is hard Brick and he has the power of fire" I finished at last

"Now can we fight to see our powers please" Barnie said impatiently

"Fine come on" Butch said

We went outside to the garden

"HYPER BLOSSOM"

"ROLLING BUBBLES"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP"

"POWER PUFF GIRLS Z"

"HARD BRICK"

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER"

"STRONG BUTCH"

"ROWDY RUFF BOYS Z"

We stood against each other and the fight began

"EARTHQUAKE PRESS" Buttercup screamed

"HURRICANE SLASH" Butch screamed

The power came towards Barnie

"SANDY EYES" a huge pile of sand formed a monster and stopped the earthquake

"DOUBLE QUAKE" she screamed again to return the quake back to her mother

"STROMY WAVES" a really strong wave came toward her father.

They dodged them hardly and looked surprised

" so Barnie You have your parents power and an extra power so this means that you have the power of sand, earth and wind". I concluded

"AWESOMEEEE" Barnie screamed as she de-transformed

Now it was Beauty's turn

"DRUNK TSUNAMI" Bubbles screamed

"FUNKY BOLTING" Boomer screamed

Beauty got ready

"ICY SPIKES" huge spikes came and dodged the bolts but before it was sent back she screamed

"BUBBLY BALLOON" a water balloon stored the bolts and finally

"ELECTRICITY SHOOT" She the bubbles at her parents with a the strike of electricity

They dodged it and looked impressed by their daughter

"Wooow so I have water, electricity and ice powers" Beauty squealed and de-transformed into Bella

"Woos our daughter is food" Boomer said

Now it was our daughter's turn

"BLOODY HELL" I screamed

"FIRE AGE" Brick screamed

Fire flames and a bloody things were sent to her but she made the bloody things disappear by her lasers that came from her hands

She stopped the flames with her hand and she made a bloody hurricane and sent it to us but we also dodged

"Cool I have Blood, Fire and Laser powers" Bonnie screamed and de-transformed into Katherine

We all de-transformed back to ourselves

"So you kids have our powers and an extra bonus power" Brick said while tickling her

I am so happy of having him. He is perfect.

Suddenly an earthquake happened

Oh no this can't be happening


	4. Chapter 4 : AN

_**Hey guys how are you it has been a long time ng time since i have written any ppgz stories and i will be happy to continue my unfinshed stories **_ _**i want to know if u guys want me to continue this story and my other ones. If you want to plz review on each story that will be posted below and if u dont want to then okay i guess. And if u want plz tell me bcz u dnt want to write and there will be no readers and no reviewers **_ _**thank u all**_

_**the stories of ppgz are **_

_**Do or Die**_

_**Welcome To The Spiritual World**_

**_Lost In Love_**

**_The Univited_**

**_and i do write winx fanfic if anybody is interested_**

**_moreover i could write a vampire fanfic_**


End file.
